Ȟaɂ V̈ingag
Ȟaɂ V̈ingag (scientific transcription: Ȟaɂ V̈iŋgağ meaning Speech of the Wise Men; IPA: /çaʔ ɥingaɣ/ or ɥiŋgaɰ) is an artistic language with an ergative alignement created by G. P. Grieco in 2016 for the imaginary V̈iŋ people. Characteristics Ȟaɂ V̈ingag is a naturalistic language crafted for the immaginary V̈iŋ people. It is an agglutinative language that makes not big use of prepositions. It distinguishes for the noun six cases (ergative, absolutive, genitive, dative, locative and ablative). Verbs are conjugated according to mood, person and tense. It only distinguishes past and present tense. There are four moods (indicative, subjuntive, imperative and cohortative). Adjectives and adverbs are not declined. History Fictional History The language was artificially created by King Muv̈ing the son of King Aba Mulikag, the founder of the Labi Cakura Empire. King Muv̈ing noted that put in communication diffrent peoples with no common identity was difficult, and thaught that a common language was a good way to do this. The language was created basing on some dialects spoken in the area of the capital, mainly the King's native dialect. All the languages from which Ȟaɂ V̈ingag '''derives are part of the '''KYa language family, and share common ancestors. Phonology Consonants The consonant articulate in 6 places of articulation (labial, coronal, palatal, velar, uvular and glottal) and 3 manners of articulation (stop, fricative and approximant). For stops and fricatives voicing is phonemic, but aspiration is not, just like in English. Fricatives are divided into plain, lateral and sibilant. Approximants divide in plain, labialized and lateral. Non - Pulmonic consonats can be either clicks, ejectives or implosives. Notes: * ɟ and c sometimes can be allophones of /d/and /t/ respectively before i depending on the speaker. * ɰ is used as allophone of /γ/ at the end of a word. * /γ/ and /x/ are often treated as allophones of /g/ and /k/ at the end of a word or before /e/ and /i/. Vowels Phonotactics Syllabes The allowed syllabe structures are CV, CCV and CVC. Other structures are not allowed at all.Note that the glottal stop counts as consonant, so in fact also words practically starting with a vowel in fact start with a consonant. Syllabe clusters are only allowed at the head of a syllabe. Only a few clusters are permitted. Consonant who cluster must share place of articulation but not manner of articulation. Often in sound hierarchy, the first sound of a cluster is higher than the second, but exception are allowed with no problems. Only voiced consonants can be syllabe coda, but often in declination the final voiceless cononant is kept. Allowed Consonant Clusters Grammar Number Number in pronouns and nouns is marked with a suffix. Distinction is made between four different numbers. Here are the suffixes: Case Nouns and verbs declinate depending on the case. We have 6 cases. Here there are: Pronouns Pronouns are pluralized just like normal nouns using the sufixes illustrated above. Note that 1st person distinguishes inclusive and exclusive forms. In fact inclusive form can only be plural, but is not needed to mark number with these pronouns. Verb Conjugation Verbs are conjugated applying prefixes and sufixes to the verb root. Tense Only two tenses are distinguished: past and present. Past is marked with the prefix ba-'''. Presnt is not marked. To express the future tense you should use construction with the verbs '''cer "to think" and tar "to program". Mood Moods are marked after the tense using a prefix. Vocabulary Xjunajpu (talk) 13:40, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Category:Artlangs Category:Languages